


I'm More Than a Bird; I'm More Than a Plane

by wootar519



Series: SuperCorp-tober Prompt Series [14]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Jawline, Kara needs a hug, Lena's supportive, Supercorptober2019, Thanks everyone!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 06:24:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21049787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wootar519/pseuds/wootar519
Summary: Sometimes superheroes are the ones that need looking after.SuperCorptober Day 14 Prompt: Jawline**Currently “in place” of Day 17 because there’s too much craziness going on. I do so hope I get all caught up this weekend though!





	I'm More Than a Bird; I'm More Than a Plane

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to say a huge thank you to everyone who sent me ideas! I so appreciate it, because I really didn’t want to leave a prompt out. A special thanks to IzzyGranger, Kiari103 and the Anonymous comment requesting the softer side of Kara/Lena’s interactions because those are the ideas I based this off of. I hope it lives up to everyone’s expectations. Enjoy!

“Where is she?” Lena’s tone was calculated as she walked into the DEO with purpose. 

  
Alex met her at the bottom of the stairs. “She’s fine, she’s solar flared so she’s a bit banged up, but otherwise she’s okay.” Alex assured the CEO as she walked with her towards the medical bay.

“How did this even happen?” 

Alex sigh. “She blew out her powers taking down an alien, and in a last ditch effort to take him down, one of the agents shot the alien, causing it to fall onto Kara.” Alex thought it was the worst possible ways things could have happened. 

Lena let out a heavy sigh as they came up to the room where Kara was. “Hey.” Lena’s voice floated into the room, furrowing her brows when she realized Kara was no longer under the sun lamps. “You should be resting.”

Kara turned towards her, smiling gently at the sight of Lena in the doorway. She wordlessly walked over to her , wrapping her arms around Lena, relaxing when she felt Lena’s arms wrap around her in response. 

“How are you feeling?” Lena asked as she pulled back, frowning at the sight of the dark purple and blue bruise that covered the majority of Kara’s jaw line, from the bottom of her ear, over her cheek and underneath her chin,

Kara shrugged wordlessly. “I’m okay.” She assured. 

“You should be under the sun lamps, it’ll-”

“No.” Kara said gently, but with a tone that made it clear she would leave no room for argument if pushed. 

“Kara, it’ll help you feel better.’ Alex interjected, frowning slightly at her sister’s apparent refusal. 

“I don’t want to be under the sun lamps, I want to go home.” Kara spoke strongly.   
“Kara without being under the sunlamps you won’t have your powers, you could-”   
  
“Don’t you think I know that!?” Kara finally snapped, her blue eyes growing dark. “I don’t want to be under the sun lamps, I don’t want to have my powers, I just want to go home.” Kara spoke, nearly yelling the last part of the sentence. 

Alex frowned, not sure what had gotten into her sister but nodded. “I’ll go get you some clothes.” She offered as she left to the locker room where she knew Kara kept a change of civilian clothing.

Kara sat down on a nearby chair with a huff, the fight leaving her body almost instantly. She felt like she could cry, or punch something, or eat donuts and fried chicken. She realized she kind of wanted to do all of them.

Lena walked towards Kara’s form slowly, kneeling in front of the chair that held the overwhelmed hero. “Kara.” She spoke gently, waiting only to get no response. “Luve look at me.” She repeated.

Kara raised her eyes to meet Lena, tears shining against her blue eyes. “I’m so tired Lee.” She whispered. “I’m so tired of fighting, of winning, or losing. I’m just tired.” Her tone was completely defeated, it caused Lena’s heart to break. 

“I know my luve.” Lena frowned. “We’ll go home okay?” She offered, not wanting to discuss anything else and risk upsetting Kara. 

Kara nodded weakly as Alex returned with a change of clothes. At a normal, human speed, Kara went into the bathroom off the medical bay, emerging about 7 minutes later fully changed. “Can I go home now?” 

Lena and Alex shared a glance before nodding. “I’ll take you home okay?” Lena offered as she held her hand out to Kara who took it.

Kara walked with her, allowing her sister to give her a gentle pat on the arm before she walked out the door with Lena.

When they finally arrived home Kara all but collapsed onto the couch, face planting into the soft cushions. “We need to wash this.” She mumbled before sitting up and wrinkling her nose, leaning her head back against the edge of the couch.

Lena sat next to Kara, facing her with one leg bent in front of her, the other leg dangling over the couch. “You want to tell me what that was back there?” Lena asked.

Kara clenched her jaw, frowning when pain shot through it. “Everyone expects me to be the hero all the time, not just when I’m Supergirl, but even as Kara Danvers I’m expected to drop everything to help someone else, or to become Supergirl at the drop of the hat. Don’t get me wrong I love being Supergirl, and I don’t want to lose that part of me but-” She sigh dropping her gaze to the cushions, not even sure how to continue.

“But you also don’t want it to become the only part of you.” Lena supplied to her.

Kara looked up at her, a relieved expression on her face that Lena knew her so well. “Yeah.” She breathed, realizing Lena had put it perfectly.

Lena nodded. “I don’t think people mean to put that sort of pressure on you, nor do I think you should put that pressure on yourself. You may be from another planet but Kara, you can still get overwhelmed, it’s perfectly normal.”

“Things suck Lee.” Kara huffed as she leant forward, snuggling against her girlfriend.

“I know they do my luve. I promise things will turn out okay. Maybe a few human days is exactly what you need.” 

“Can we just lay here for a little bit?” Kara asked, with a heavy sigh, her shoulders tense.

“Of course.” Lena assured and leant back, holding Kara against her with a smile.

Hours passed and Kara and Lena remained in the same position, curled up on the couch together. There as no TV playing, no music, no background noise; just the two of them in a sort of silent bliss. These were Kara’s favourite moments, where she could just be Kara, and just with Lena. 

Kara tilted her head backwards, glancing up at Lena before pressing a gentle kiss to the side of her jaw. Lena glanced down at her with a smile, rubbing a thumb over Kara’s still bruised cheek. “You know we never really talked about what was the turning point for us.” Kara observed. “That’s something normal couples do right?”

Lena nodded. “Yes, I suppose it would be.” 

Kara smiled, snuggling against her shoulder. “Well what was it for you?” I know what it was for me.” Kara revealed. 

“I think it was a combination of things, certainly all the times you saved my life helped, but I think when you were still just Kara danvers, and you risked your identity to save me; even if I only learned about it years after it happened, I would say that was it.” 

Kara smiled softly, shutting her eyes. “You know I would always do anything to protect you. My identity is far less important than you.”

Lena smiled shyly, almost overcome with the simplicity of Kara’s powerful answer

“I told you mine, will you tell me yours?” Lena asked, realizing Kara hadn’t told her her reason yet.

Kara chuckled awkwardly. “It’s so embarrassing.” 

“Kara I’ve seen you in penguin underwear with a polar bear t-shirt.”

“Yeah but that’s adorable, this is not adorable.” Kara sigh.

Lena laughed. “Kara you are adorable, therefore this reason will be adorable. I won’t laugh, or think you’re weird, I promise.” 

“Fine,” Kara sigh “you had stayed over and I woke up before you, and you were cuddled against me and you looked so peaceful, and beautiful, and I realized I wanted to stay in that moment with you forever. But there was another very small part of me that wondered what it would be like to kiss or bite your jaw, like playfully, and I realized that best friends aren’t supposed to think about each other like that.” Kara spoke, knowing her cheeks were as red as her cape; she cleared her throat.

Kara held her breath, her eyes still closed in embarrassment. She waited a few moments of palpable silence before she noticed she was shaking, or rather Lena was. She got up off Lena and turned around to see her girlfriend with a giant smile on her face, having it be visible even with the hand covering her mouth.

“You said you wouldn’t laugh!” Kara exclaimed annoyed. 

Lena did her best to stop herself, a giggle escaping from her nonetheless. “I’m sorry but that was too adorable. Is that why every time we make out, you kiss my jaw at least one?” Lena raised an eyebrow.

“I-uh, “ Kara stuttered, not sure what to say. She wished she could hurl herself into the atmosphere but given she had solar-flared she figured curling up and dying was equally good. 

“Kara it’s really okay, I think it’s sweet.” Lena assured her. “Besides, given my preference for your arms it’s not like I can judge.” She spoke coyly. 

“Rao I am such a mess.” Kara sigh.

“You’re not a mess luve.” Lena assured her and kissed her properly. 

Kara smiled before glancing up at Lena with a smirk. “I hope you know I happen to love my penguin underwear.” She grinned.

Lena chuckled warmly. “As you should, they’re certainly adorable. I Just didn’t expect Supergirl to wear penguin underwear with little scarves under her suit.” Lena carefully brushed a hand over Kara’s bruise, making sure not to hurt her. “It’s hard seeing you injured.” She spoke truthfully, her voice barely a whisper.

Kara furrowed her brows. “How do you think I feel.” She reminded.

Lena smiled weakly but it didn’t last long, the expression dropping from her face. 

“I love you Lena Luthor.” Kara whispered, taking Lena’s hand in hers.

Lena smiled back at her warmly. “I love you too Kara Zor-El Danvers.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!


End file.
